Sibling Rivalry
by Crystal Dragon's Lament
Summary: When Jazz accidentaly becomes half ghost she tries to help her brother, only she ends up having to destroy him. Full summary inside. Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat do NOT own Danny Phantom.

**Rating**: K+

Suspense/Action/Adventure

**Summary**: When the Fenton Portal begins to break down, Jazz decides to help fix it, only she ends up getting zapped by it, just like Danny! While she was down there, Danny saw this happen and decides to keep it a secret from her. Now that Jazz has ghost powers, she decides to help Danny with his ghost fighting. Unfortunately, Jazz ends up getting tricked by Vlad and she may have made the biggest mistake of her life! Will Jazz ever fix her mistake? Or will she end up destroying her little brother?

**Authors Note: **This is my first Fan fiction ever so tell me if there is anything I need to work on. **CalicoKitty13 **helped me with my story a little so if you liked her story, **True Friendship**,then I hope that you'll enjoy mine. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: Jazz's Concern 

Jasmine Alexandra Fenton was as normal as anyone would think. But that's not how she sees it. If anyone found out about her family and what they do, she'd be considered a lunatic. Jasmine, or Jazz as she preferred, tries hard to hide the fact that her parents are ghost hunters. She thought her parents were mad, trying to hunt something that doesn't exist. Her little brother Daniel, or Danny as he liked to be called, could simply shrug it off and not be bothered by it.

But Jazz couldn't. She wouldn't accept the fact that her parents were ghost-hunting freaks. Jazz had never even seen a ghost. That was until, her parents created a machine that opened a door to the Ghost Zone. At first she was glad that the thing never worked. She just wished that her curious brother hadn't gone into it to fix it.

She had no idea that Danny had been granted with ghost powers. She and her parents thought that he got a minor shock when he went to look at it. Jazz never would have found out that her brother was half ghost if she hadn't seen him transform into his alter super fighting ego, Danny Phantom.

True, Jazz never told Danny that she knew about his powers. She figured it would be better if he told her himself. _'It'll be better for his psychological needs. He needs to be able to trust people he can relate to,' _Jazz told herself. Her only concern was that Danny would one day end up beaten to a pulp by some ghost. Or worse, captured by his own parents so they could do experiments on him.

Jazz wanted to help her little brother badly. Danny's best friends Tucker and Sam were there to help him fight, but they still weren't enough to protect him. Jazz needed a way to help her brother. She hated fighting ghosts or anything to do with them, but after the little experience she had with her father, she was beginning to have second thoughts. But how? How could she help Danny without her parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, knowing that she had suddenly taken an interest in ghost fighting? She wanted to be as normal as ever, but she didn't want Danny to be discovered. She needed to keep her identity secret from everyone around.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, Jazz sat up from her bed and walked downstairs. She saw Danny at the dinner table. He was a mess! His raven black hair was messier than usual and his baby blue eyes were struggling to stay open. Jazz could feel tears coming to her crystal blue eyes, but she blinked them away. She could not believe her brother would go through so much suffering in one sitting.

Because of his ghost-hunting job, Danny's grades have been declining slowly and his parents began to suspect that he was doing drugs. Jazz covers up for him a lot, especially at school. His English teacher, Mr. Lancer, is quiet strict and thinks that Danny is merely slacking off with his homework.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Danny spoke.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

Danny resumed eating his dinner while Jazz took a seat beside him. She picked up one of her psychology books and pretended to read. She looked at Danny through her strawberry blonde hair. She noticed that Danny had indeed, grown some muscles on his arms and chest. She had seen how built he was becoming when he came out of the shower one time with only his pants on. But then, that white t-shirt he always wore did a good job of hiding his muscles and bruises that he received when fighting spectral monsters.

He looked up from his food and saw Jazz staring at him.

"Danny, I'm really worried about you," she said when Danny looked at her.

"Why do you care?" he grumbled. Jazz could tell he was in a bad mood.

"I care because I'm your sister," she simply explained. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Positive," Danny said without looking at her.

Jazz sighed. She just wished that Danny would tell her about his secret. At some points, Jazz would almost let slip that she knew he sibling's condition. _'He needs to tell me himself,' _Jazz scolded herself. Sighing once more, Jazz returned to her book. Just before she read the first line, a thought struck her. _'How exactly did Danny get his ghost powers anyway?'_

But before she could ask, Danny gasped. Jazz looked up and saw a puff of blue mist came directly out of his mouth. Danny covered his mouth and looked at Jazz. _'Uh oh,' _Jazz thought, _'what should I do? He's looking right at me!' _She saw the bathroom door and formed an idea.

"I'll be right back Danny," She said in a false voice. "I need to use the bathroom."

Jazz quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door, only to open the door a crack to watch her brother. Danny stood up and glanced around.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted. Jazz covered her mouth to prevent laughing out loud. _'He has a battle cry. That's so cute!'_ Jazz smiled and watched her brother transform.

Two bright rings of white light appeared at Danny's waist. One moved up his torso, while the other moved down his jean-covered legs. After the rings disappeared, there no longer stood a human but a ghost. Danny's t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a black and white jumpsuit. His China blue eyes were now neon green, and his hair was now snow white instead of black. She turned intangible and flew out through the ceiling.

Two hours.

That's how long it took Danny to get home from fighting a ghost. Jazz had been sitting on the couch, tapping her finger, waiting for her brother's return. She had grown impatient now. Truthfully, she was more worried than anything else.

She felt relieved when she heard him come through the door. She got up to see him only to stop dead in her tracks. Danny was supporting a black shiner on his right eye and his left hand was clutching his right shoulder. Jazz's mouth opened when she saw that Danny's shoulder was bleeding.

"Danny wha-" she started to say but her tongue was all tied up. "W…what h-happened?"

"I-I fell w-when I went over to Tucker's house," he said nervously.

Jazz knew he was lying but she decided to buy his excuse.

"Here, let me help you."

Jazz reached out to help him, but he pushed her aside.

"I'm fine Jazz," he mumbled.

"Danny please, I just want to help…"

"I don't need any help Jazz! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Danny wait!" Jazz pleaded but Danny stormed up the stairs into his room. He slammed his door shut loudly, making Jazz flinch.

Jazz sighed deeply and slumped down onto the couch. She felt tears brewing in her eyes but she forced them back down. All she wants to do is help him. _'I wish I could just help him. Any way possible,'_ she thought sadly.

Little did she know that her wish would become her greatest problem.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN DANNY PHANTOM! tee hee. Just joking.

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but both of my computers died. ;; But I'm back now. So on the fic! oh, and for those of u wondering, this takes place before TUE

Chapter 2: Once Again

Danny lifted himself up off the ground where he had fallen. He shook his head and opened his neon green eyes too see a metal fist right in his face. It hit him hard and he flew back into a wall, or at least he would have had he not gone intangible at the last minute. "You will make a great treasure halfa. Why don't you give yourself up now and save us both the trouble of this trivial game of cat and mouse." Came a deep voice from the direction of the fist that had just struck Danny. A giant of a ghost with green flames for hair stepped forwards into sight.

Danny came up through the ground invisible behind the ghost know as Skulker. "Yeah, well then I guess you'll treasure this gift then too!" yelled Danny as he turned visible. His hands started to glow green as he readied an ectoplasmic beam. Skulker turned around and Danny fired. The beam hit him square in the face. Skulker flew back into an ally way but stopped himself before he hit anything. Danny floated towards Skulker who was floating at the back of the ally way.

Danny didn't see the girl with strawberry blonde hair dash across the street and hide around the corner of the ally way entrance. Skulker, who was facing the entrance, was far more observant. An evil smile spread across Skulkers face. At this, Danny was confused. He thought he was about to defeat Skulker, again. Without warning, Skulker fired an ectoplasmic ray at Danny who was just able to dodge it. When he looked back to where Skulker had been, there was no one there. "Huh? Where'd he go?" he wondered out loud.

Danny heard a shrill scream from behind and above him. "Some one help me!" Danny turned around to see Skulker holding Jazz in a chokehold floating in the air holding her high above the ground.

"Jazz," he whispered to himself. Now that Skulker had Jazz, he couldn't attack Skulker or he might accidentally hit Jazz. Sure they fought and he thought her a little nosey but she was still his sister.

"I can see your frustrated. Now if you come with me I'll let her go," he stated, but as he said this, he chuckled to himself. Danny scowled at him. He knew it was a trap, people like Skulker never played fair. _Well, technically, he's a ghost,_ he corrected himself. He stared at Skulker holding the helpless Jazz. Her blue-green eyes stared pleadingly at him, but there was also fear. Danny had no choice but to give himself up to Skulker. He lowered his head in defeat and started to float up to Skulker who was chuckling to himself. As he went to Skulker, an idea hit him. _Maybe I can PRETEND to give myself up, _he thought. _I just hope it works. _

When Danny reached Skulker, he was ready and knew what to do. When Skulker reached a big hand out to grasp Danny and take him for a prize. Danny quickly turned intangible. "What!" yelled Skulker. "You can't do this or I'll hurt the girl!"

"You mean this girl?" Danny yelled back and turned visible, holding a visible shaken Jazz who was holding on to Danny's neck for dear life. Skulker looked at the arm he had been holding Jazz in to find it was empty. He turned back to Danny and scowled only to find Danny on the ground putting Jazz down. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm f-fine," she stammered in reply. She looked past Danny to see the giant ghost who had grabbed her about to fire an ectoplasmic beam at Danny. Jazz pointed behind him and yelled. "Look out!" Danny turned around to see Skulker fire at him. He put up a ghost shield in time to stop the blast, but then Skulker was right in this face.

He lifted Danny by his neck and squeezed. Danny felt the cold sting in his lungs telling him he needed air. He needed to get out of this. He had beaten Skulker before so he would now. His neon green snapped open and he looked Skulker in the face.

Skulker stood there in disbelief. How come he was still struggling. He was only half ghost so he needed air like the rest of those humans. Why was he still fighting?

Danny had been grabbing Skulkers hands trying to pry them away from his neck and now they were in Skulkers face firing an ectoplasmic beam. As Skulker dropped him and clutched his face, Danny looked around for the Fenton Thermos he had dropped earlier in his battle. As he looked around franticly, he saw Jazz run towards a glinting object on the ground; the Fenton Thermos.

She picked it up and turned towards him. Danny looked behind him at the recovering Skulker. He then quickly turned back to Jazz who threw him the Fenton Thermos. Danny turned towards Skulker and opened the thermos, sending a beam of light at him that sucked him into the thermos and into the ghost zone. He quickly closed the lid, sealing him inside.

Danny didn't turn back to Jazz. He turned intangible and flew through the ally wall. He knew it was getting close to the time his parents would be getting home. He had to hurry. He came across another ally and he flew inside.

Two blue rings formed around his waist, one went up the other went down. When they had reached either end of his body, they vanished. In place of the ghost with snow white hair, neon green eyes, and wearing a black and white jump suit, a normal teenage boy stood. His china blue eyes searched around franticly to make sure no one saw him. When he was sure the coast was cleat, he started to head back towards his house, which also happened to be the direction of which he had left Jazz.

As he walked past the ally way, he saw Jazz standing on the side walk, staring blankly across the street. _She must have really freaked out, _he thought.

As he approached, Jazz looked towards him. "Danny, hi. What are you doing here. You should be at home." She said, trying to cover up the nervousness in her voice.

"Why should I be at home. It's not like it's late or a school day." he replied.

"Ya but mom and dad will be home soon. You still have to clean the house remember." Danny hit himself in the head. She was right. He still had a lot to do.

"Gotta run, see you at home," he yelled a quick reply as he dashed past Jazz to his house.

Danny was home and safe, for now at least. Was he always facing ghosts this dangerous? She couldn't think of her only little brother being constantly hurt and in dangerous situations. Only a few days ago, he had come in with a bleeding shoulder. He had said it was from falling down, but she knew the truth. He had been out fighting ghosts. She had to find a way to help him. What if something went wrong next time and he wasn't able to stop the other ghosts. She didn't want to think about it. She would just have to keep a closer eye on Danny. She would not allow him to be hurt.

Maybe she could watch him and help him when he needed help. _But what can I do?_ she thought. _I don't know how to fight ghosts._

There hadn't been any ghosts in a while. For that, Jazz was grateful. She had become more and more worried about Danny. She knew he could handle it, but she couldn't help but worry.

She looked over at Danny who was eating his breakfast. He had been up all night doing homework and he was exhausted. He almost fell face down in his food, but caught himself just in time. She tried to suppress a laugh.

He looked at Jazz with a look that said 'leave me alone'. She looked back to her book and continued to read while Danny continued to eat, well, at least try to.

In the other room, Jazz could hear her parents talking. They sounded very troubled.

"I don't get it, why isn't it working!" It was her fathers voice that stood out the most.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure we'll figure it out," said her mother. Apparently another one of their inventions had failed.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would the Fenton Portal stop working?" Whined her father. _The ghost zone!_ she thought. _If it's not working, maybe Danny won't have to fight! _Her parents were leaving soon, so maybe she could go have a look at it then.

She heard the door open, her parents complaining on the way out, and the door closing. She waited a couple of minutes then put down her book and went down stairs. Danny didn't pay her any attention.

The basement, or lab as her parents called it, was the usual mess. Test tubes lying all over the counters and small bits and pieces to build something mechanical lying all over the floor.

Then on the far wall, she saw the ghost portal. The door that was usually closed, was now wide open. The green swirl that usually lay behind the large metal doors, was gone and the Fenton Portal was empty.

Hanging on the wall, was a jump suit about her size. She put it on, remembering her parents rules about safety among their toys. She walked over towards the portal and stepped inside.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Upstairs, Danny was almost done his breakfast, when he gasped. A puff of blue air came out of his mouth. There was a ghost in the house. It was coming from downstairs. To himself he said "I'm going ghost!"

When the transformation was complete, he heard a scream coming from downstairs. It wasn't a scream of fear though, it was a scream of pain. "Jazz."

He went invisible and flew downstairs.

A bright green light was coming from the basement. When he peered around the corner, towards the location of the light, and he almost yelled out.

There was Jazz, standing in the ghost portal, being zapped. _Just like me,_ he thought.

When it had stopped, Jazz lay unconscious on the floor.

He hovered forwards, towards Jazz's still form.

She was still breathing and not harmed. _How can I say that, _he thought. _She's probably going to be half ghost, and have to learn how to use her powers. _

He picked her up, and began to head towards her room. She felt so light. He went intangible and flew through the roof into her room. He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He would let her sleep.

He went downstairs and turned back into a normal teenage boy. His parents walked in the door about five seconds later. _Just in time, _he thought. His parents walked in with parts to try to either build a new machine or fix one.

"Oh hi dear," his mother said to him. "Where's Jazz?" she asked.

"She went to bed," he replied casually, hoping they wouldn't go check on her.

"Ok Danny." She walked downstairs with Jack.

He sighed and lowered his head. How would Jazz cope with this. _Now she's a half ghost, _"Just like me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what!… I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Who would of thought eh?

A/N: Sorry this one took me so long. I ran out of free trials on Word so I had to go out and buy a new program. Now, lets hope nothing else goes wrong so I can actually finish! So here we go again. Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. The next ones will be longer.

Chapter 3: Waking Up

That evening, Jazz woke up to find herself in her room. _How did I get here? _She thought. She didn't remember coming up to her room. The last thing she remembered was, nothing. She couldn't remember what she had been doing earlier.

Jazz looked over at her alarm clock to look at the time. The clock read 2:00. Had she slept all through yesterday? Was it even possible for her to sleep that long? What happened to her yesterday?

She had a very bad head ache. Maybe she hit her head yesterday. That was very possible. She suddenly felt very cold. She wrapped her blankets around her only to find it didn't help in the slightest.

Wrapping up tighter in her blanks she tried to remember yesterdays events. She could remember her parents complaining about something, but couldn't remember what. A feeling of joy, and she could vaguely remember walking down stairs into the lab to look at, something. But what!

The more she thought about it, the less she could recall. "What's going on!" she yelled at herself. She immediately covered her mouth. She listened carefully to hear if she had woken anybody up. After a few minutes, all she could hear was her fathers snoring.

"That was close," she whispered. Once again, she covered her mouth. Her voice sounded hollow and almost seemed to echo. Now she was getting slightly worried. Something happened to her yesterday but she couldn't remember. Maybe if she went down stairs she would remember on sight what she had been looking for before, that is, if she had found it.

Picking up her blankets, she stood up and slowly opened her door. She peered outside to see if anyone was out. She looked left and right and saw nobody. She tip toed out of her room and silently walked downstairs. The kitchen was pitch black but she knew her house like the back of her hand. She raised her hand in front of her face, but she couldn't see it in the dark. She chuckled.

When she reached the door that led downstairs, it was still open slightly. She pushed it open to a loud squeak. She flinched and stood still listening for any signs of movement from upstairs.

After a few moments of silence, she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked down stairs as she drew the blankets tighter around her, begging for their warmth.

The lab looked normal to her. Papers strewn across the floor, beakers and spilt ectoplasmic samples all over the counters and the…

She suddenly remembered a swirling green vortex and mind shattering pain. Pain every where. All through her body. It felt like she was being ripped in half.

At the memories of such intense pain she fell to her knees. She remembered now. Her parents were complaining about the Fenton Portal malfunctioning, she thought that Danny wouldn't have to fight anymore. She went down to see if what they said was true.

Shaking violently, she looked down at the floor in front of the Fenton Portal. A solitary beaker lay there. She had tripped over it last night and fallen into the ghost zone.

This is what had happened to Danny. He had an accident and gotten shocked by the Fenton Portal. Jazz figured that must have been how he got his ghost powers.

Jazz, still shaking, felt a piece of hair slip from beneath her headband and into her face. Expecting to see her natural strawberry blonde, she was utterly shocked to see her hair was a light blue.

Standing up, she dropped the blanket and ran towards the nearest mirror. She ran upstairs, no longer caring about being silent, though she made no noise as she ran.

In the bathroom, when she looked into the mirror, she almost screamed. Her hair was now a light blue, and her headband and eyes were now a fuchsia. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow slightly.

She raised her hands in front of her face. She was still wearing the jump suit but now the colours were inverted. Her elbow high gloves, knee high boots, collar, and belt used to be a forest green but were now a light purple. She looked down at the rest of her body to find that it had also been inverted. Her once white jumpsuit was now black.

She backed up to the wall and sank down to the floor. She had become half ghost. Now she was the one who would have to fight the ghosts. She would be the one getting hurt and being blamed if others did. Just thinking about it made her scared. How could Danny handle it.

_That's it!_ she thought. _This is how I can help Danny! _She had to make the best of what had happened to her. Now that she was a ghost too, she could secretly help Danny so it wouldn't be so hard on him. She smiled to herself at her brilliance.

The sound of a door opening made her jump up. Someone was coming!

She reached up and put a hand on the wall to help herself up. But instead of feeling the solid wall, she felt nothing.

Looking over, she saw that her hand had gone through the wall. She looked down at herself and was rather surprised to see that she was now see through and her feet were halfway through the floor.

The footsteps were coming closer to the bathroom. Franticly, she lunged at the wall, hoping she could get out this way. She flew right threw the wall into the hallway. _Well that was…weird._ she thought.

She looked down the hall and saw her father Jack just entering the bathroom. That was close.

It dawned on her that she wasn't able to tell her parents. If she did, they might start testing her. No wonder Danny never told them. They were professional ghost hunters. _Professional might be an exaggeration._

If she wanted to help Danny, she would have to learn to control her powers. She walked over to her room and paused at her bed. How was she supposed to lie down if she was just going to go through it?

At that moment, she became tangible again. _Good_. "Now," she said allowed, still a little shocked at how her voice almost seemed to echo. "How do I go back to normal?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

A/N: Like I said, this chapter will be longer then the last one. I'm not getting many reviews and I'm getting kinda discouraged here. If more people don't start reviewing, I might discontinue this fic. Here's the fourth Chappie

Chapter 4: Jazzy Spook

Jazz had had her powers for several days now. She could fly without problem, but she still had difficulty with everything else. At random moments, she would go intangible and fall through the floor, or her pencil would fall through her hand in class. She would also go invisible without warning. One time when she walked into the bathroom, she had no reflection and she had almost screamed before identifying the problem.

These were just her problems in human form. When she was ghost, she had far more troubles. When she tried to become intangible, she would go invisible and vise versa. When she tried to float in one place, she would suddenly fall down. She would also become human again for no apparent reason. She hadn't even tried to use anything like an ectoplasmic blast. She was having enough trouble with everything else. What would go wrong when she tried to do that?

Jazz was at an abandoned construction site not far from her school. This is where she had been practicing for the few days she had her powers. No one ever came here so it was perfect place. She went ghost and flew up a few feet in the air. It had recently rained so there were puddles everywhere. Jazz saw here reflection in one of them and stared for a few moments. She was still surprised by how different she looked.

There was a pile of dirt in the middle of the site so she was going to concentrate on intangibility first. Slowly, she glided towards the dirt mound. She just hoped it worked so she wouldn't get covered in dirt. She concentrated on going intangible. When she felt a slight change in her body, she closed her eyes and flew towards the pile.

Instead of feeling dirt and mud, she felt nothing, just as she had hoped. When she opened her eyes, she was on the other side of the pile. She felt like jumping for joy. She had finally succeeded in doing something.

For several more hours, she practiced her intangibility. After she had that down, she landed and reverted to her human form. She looked at her watch and was startled at how late it was. Her parents might start worrying about her or think she was capture by ghosts.

She went ghost again and quickly flew back home. She landed in an ally not far from her house and changed back. She ran up to the house and ran inside.

When she got in, supper was on the table, and her parents were just sitting down. Danny had already started.

"Jazz, your back. We were beginning to worry," said her mother.

"Was it a ghost Jazz? Is that why your late?" her father demanded.

"No, I was just hanging out with some of my friends," Jazz answered nervously.

"Oh. Ok. Sit down and eat then," replied her father as he went at the food with a vengeance. Jazz sat down at her spot at the table and slowly ate her food. She glanced over at Danny and noticed a new bruise on his left arm. _More ghosts_ she thought. She had to get the hang of her powers soon so she could actually help Danny.

Maybe she could ask Danny for help. No. That was out of the question. She couldn't let Danny know she was helping him. He already treated her enough like an annoyance. She would have to help him in secret.

When everyone was done their supper, Danny and Jazz left the table. Danny was heading to his room and Jazz to the living room to read. She heard Danny gasped and turned around to see a light blue mist escape from his mouth. She turned around as she felt something rising in her throat. A similar blue mist escaped her mouth as she gasped.

Behind her, Danny rushed upstairs into his room. This was called a ghost sense and occurred when a ghost was near. Danny was off to fight another ghost. It was time Jazz helped. She also went upstairs to her room.

From the kitchen, she hear her mother call to Danny. "Danny, could you come here please. We just a call from your teacher. Apparently there's been trouble with your homework."

"Mom!" Danny complained. _Oh great._ Jazz thought. Now she would have to fight this ghost alone. She hadn't even tried attacks yet. She would just have to hope for the best.

As Danny slowly walked downstairs, he saw Jazz go into her room and shut the door. Was she going to fight the ghost? Had she gotten control of her powers yet? Did she stand a chance? Sure Danny was younger than her, but he was allowed to worry. And he had experience in fighting ghosts.

He sighed and walked downstairs, preparing for the stormy conversation he was about to have with his parents.

Jazz followed her ghost sense to the construction site she practiced at. So there was a ghost here. She hoped it would be an easy one so she wouldn't have to fight too much. She still wasn't sure how she was at fighting ghost abilities.

On top of the dirt mound sat a chubby, blue skinned ghost wearing overalls. All around him, and all over the construction site were boxes of all shapes and sizes. _Who is this? And what's with all the boxes?_ Jazz thought.

Jazz flew a little closer for a better look. Now she could hear him talking to the boxes. "With all these boxes, I can make an army of box warriors!" He said. He laughed and it was one of the most annoying laughs Jazz had ever heard.

"That's just creepy," winced Jazz.

"Who's there!" yelled the ghost. Jazz covered her mouth. He had heard her.

The ghost turned around to face Jazz. "Ahhh! You have overheard my plans! And if I'm not mistaken, you are also a halfa like that white haired boy!" Yelled the ghost.

"Uh, who are?" Jazz asked, now aware that this ghost had previously encountered Danny.

"Who am I? Who am I! I am the Box Ghost! Commander of all things square and box-like!" he yelled and raise his hands over his head. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm, uh…" Jazz didn't have a name yet. She had heard Danny referred to as Invoso-Bill, but his actual ghost name was Danny Phantom. She shouldn't use Phantom though. That would be to obvious. Her father always called her Jazzy. Maybe she could use something with that. Ghosts were know to scare people. Jazzy Scare. No. That didn't sound to good. Jazzy Creeper. That just made her sound like a creeper. Jazzy Spook? That was it. She would be known as Jazzy Spook. "Jazzy Spook. My name is Jazzy Spook." she replied.

"Oh. FEAR ME!" he yelled. Jazz gave him a blank stare. _This guy doesn't appear smart._ she thought. "Why aren't you fearing me!" he demanded.

"Because you just don't scare me," she stated bluntly.

"For that, you will pay!" he yelled. He raised his hands above his head and then threw them in front of him. Some boxes around rose into the air surrounded by a blue light. They then flew forwards at Jazz.

She dodged the boxes by becoming intangible, which she had become rather good at. Jazz wasn't keen on fighting anyone, but she had to fight now so she may well get used to it.

She rushed at the box ghost and gave him a half hearted punch in the face. That was still enough to send the chubby little ghost flying. "Wow. I can actually fight," mused Jazz.

"You'll pay for that Spook. I will be back!" With that, he flew away. Jazz was just about to leave when the Box Ghost came back. "FEAR ME!" he yelled, and then disappeared once again.

"That was, weird," said Jazz. She quickly flew back home, and got ready for bed. The fight may not have been a long or hard one, but being her first fight, it tired her out quickly.

That evening while she was trying to get some sleep, all she could think about was the Box Ghosts threat. He said he would be back. Would he actually come back, and if he did, would he be stronger? He didn't seem that smart, so maybe she didn't have much to worry about. Even if he did get stronger, Danny would probably be there too.

With reassuring thoughts going through her head, she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Jazz woke up later then usual. _Must have been from lasts night fight._ she thought. She went downstairs to have some breakfast and to start on a new book she had recently bought.

Downstairs, the table was covered with different dishes of food. It looked like a feast. Her parents were just putting the last of the giant meal on the table and Danny was staring wide-eyed at the food. "What's going on mom? What's with all the food?" she asked.

"The Fenton Portal is working again," she replied.

"So we decided to have a big breakfast feast!" her dad said.

"Oh, ok then." said Jazz, rather confused. _All of this over an invention? Wow. My parents really are nuts._ Everybody sat down at the table to eat. Jazz helped her self only to a small portion of the food. She wasn't really that hungry. Her father on the other hand took plenty of everything.

After everyone was almost done, Maddie held up a magazine and spoke. "Well kids, your father and I received our new Ghosts Monthly today and we think there are some things in here that you should hear too."

Jazz and Danny cast each other a look and quickly ate the rest of their breakfast and rose from the table. "I'm going to meet Tucker and Sam now. Bye!" said Danny rather quickly as he ran out the door.

"I'm going to meet some of my friends from school so we can do our school project. Bye!" she said as she also ran out the door.

Maddie and Jack stared at the spots their children had been seconds before. Jack was the first one to break the silence. "Can I have a cookie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry. I know I promised faster reviews but my parents changed my plans. I promise that I will update sooner now. Of course I can only update on weekends. You may now finally enjoy the fifth chapter. Please R&R…please…

Chapter 5: First Meeting

It was a Friday after school. Time to enjoy the rest of the day and the weekend. No more school for a few days. Kids were outside playing ball and younger kids were flying kites on this beautiful day. Danny had to watch them from inside the school.

Because of his ghost fighting, he always fell behind in his schoolwork. Now he was so far behind that Mr. Lancer had given him a detention. Danny sat in his desk gazing out the window at the bright day outside. He was supposed to be concentrating on the assignment that was sitting on his desk but he just couldn't.

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny turned around and saw his teacher looking at him. He immediately went back to work on his assignment. _This is so boring!_ Danny thought. He could be outside enjoying the weekend with his friends but no. He had to stay inside and work on his homework.

Danny felt something cold rising in his throat. A blue mist came floating out of his mouth as he gasped. He looked up at Mr. Lancer who was sitting in his desk reading a book. Danny looked down at his half finished paper. He didn't have time for this. There was a ghost around. Danny stood up and went over to Mr. Lancer.

"What is it?" he asked. Danny gulped. He seemed rather irritated.

"I, uh, have to go," said Danny. He looked around but there was no ghost around.

"Is your paper done?" he asked, looking rather skeptical.

"Ummm…" Before Danny could finish his sentence, a giant ghost beetle flew through the roof and crashed into Danny.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince what's going on!" yelled Mr. Lancer. Danny was thrown against the door and into the hall. He looked around and found no one was out. He quickly changed into his ghost form.

"I'm going ghost!" The blue rings appeared around his waist and traveled up and down his body leaving Danny Phantom standing there. He flew at the beetle thing but before he could hit it, another came up through the floor and sent Danny flying through the roof.

In the sky, Danny looked around for the ghosts. He heard one behind him and turned to meet its attack.

Jazz was sitting at home doing her homework at the kitchen table. Danny wasn't home yet. _He must have gotten another detention from Mr. Lancer,_ she thought. After all, she could sense if a ghost was around too and there had been no ghost warnings.

She looked up at the clock. It read 5:00. If Danny was not home soon, he would be late for dinner. Her homework forgotten, she gazed up at the ceiling. Should she tell Danny that she was half ghost as well? Maybe then he wouldn't always be so uptight and he might relax a little knowing there was someone there to help him.

Then again, he might like going solo and if Jazz told him, they would become enemies. That wasn't what Jazz wanted. She would let him find out on his own. She knew he would eventually.

Jazz felt something rising in her throat and she gasped. The blue mist came out of her mouth and she ran up to her room. She slammed the door and transformed. Unlike Danny, she didn't have a little battle cry.

Her light blue hair waved behind her as she flew towards Casper High. Above the school, she spotted two floating figures locked in combat. One was definitely Danny. The other appeared to be a giant green beetle of sorts.

She was now close enough to join the fight, but she then noticed another of the giant beetles coming up behind Danny. None of the ghosts noticed her, and Danny didn't seem to notice the second beetle.

Danny didn't notice the second beetle until it was too late. He turned around and saw the thing was almost on top of him.

Jazz shot a green ectoplasmic ray down at the beetle and sent it into the ground. Danny turned momentarily to find where the source of the attack was. His gaze stopped on Jazz, but he quickly turned away as the first beetle renewed its assault.

She knew that she couldn't take on such a strong ghost on her own, but since Danny was there, she might actually stand a chance.

The second beetle was up off the ground by now, and it was coming fast after Jazz. She moved aside just as the beetle was about to smash into her. It went flying by her and into the wall of the school. Jazz quickly shot an ectoplasmic ray down at it.

Jazz was thinking happily she could actually be of help to Danny, when the fist beetle crashed into her from behind. She was knocked towards the school as well, but went intangible just before she crashed. She came back out through the roof and went at the beetles with a vengeance.

One of the beetles was coming from behind her, so she turned around and gave it a good smack in the face. By now, there was a crowd gathered below the battle scene. She caught a whisper here and there. 'Who's the new ghost?' and 'Wow, look at them fight!' were the most common comments made.

Neither of the beetles were paying Jazz any attention, so she attacked one from behind. It went careening into the other beetle and they both landed in a heap on the ground. Danny quickly took out the Fenton Thermos from behind his back, and the two beetles were sucked inside. He closed it and turned to Jazz who was hovering a couple of feet away.

"Uhhh, thanks for your help," he said

"No problem," Jazz replied, pushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Since Danny didn't know who she was, she was going to have to introduce herself. "I'm Jazzy Spook."

"I'm Danny Phantom," he replied. This was a very awkward meeting. He couldn't let it slip that he knew who she was. He looked down at the crowd below. _I wonder if they'll give Jazz some weird name_ he wondered. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here," she lied. "But I'll be around more often now," she said happily.

"Great," he replied. "I got to go now. I'm late for, umm, something," he stammered.

"Me too," said Jazz. They flew off in separate directions, neither of them towards their house, leaving a bewildered crowd staring after them.

Danny arrived back home before Jazz did. He flew into the ally way beside their house and changed back. When he walked into the front door, his mother was there to meet him. "Where have you been," she asked him rather sternly.

"I was over at Tucker's." He hoped Mr. Lancer wouldn't phone and inform his mom of the interrupted detention.

"I expect you to be home sooner than this. You almost missed supper."

"Hurry up before I eat your food!" he heard his father call from the kitchen. Jazz appeared on the stairs, coming down from her room. She had flown straight into her room and changed back in there. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"There you are Jazz. Have you been here the whole time?" she asked. Jazz just nodded and proceeded to the kitchen to eat her meal. _Unfair_, Danny thought. He had to be lectured while Jazz just got off with one simple question. "Well," she said turning back to Danny. "Come eat your dinner or your father really will eat it for you."

"Too late!" yelled Jack as he let off a big belch. Danny ran into the kitchen to find that his father had just been kidding. Danny's food sat at the table untouched. He grumbled under his breath and sat down to eat. Jazz and Danny didn't look at each other for the entire meal. Their parents didn't seem to notice. When they were done, both Danny and Jazz went to bed.

As Jazz lay in her bed, she felt a new sense of pride. She had finally helped her brother with his ghost fitting. She closed her eyes and pulled up the covers. She planned for tomorrow to be a relaxing day.

Jazz sighed. But things hardly ever work out how you want them to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Big Surprise.

A/N: Sorry about another late update. It may be summer vacation but that doesn't mean my parents will be giving me anymore freedom. Updates probably won't come as soon as I said last time but I promise they will come. 'neways, here's the sixth chappie.

Chapter 6: The Day After

Jazz woke up the next morning with the sun shinning brightly in her face through the open window. She squinted at its glare, and slowly sat up. She stood up and walker over to her window to close it. When she reached it, she paused and looked at the street below her. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Today was going to be nice. She hoped she would be able to enjoy it without any interruptions.

She closed the window and walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. When she entered there was no one there, all though there were some dirty dishes, indicating that some else was already up and had eaten. _Either that or dad had another midnight snack._

Before she could take another step, she was pulled into a huge bear hug by two orange and black arms. "Good morning Jazzy Pants!" her father yelled in her ear. Jazz was so startled, she almost screamed out loud. He put her down, and ran to the fridge for another raid. Jazz stared in wonder. What in the world was that for?

Jack, after he was finished raiding the fridge, ran back into the living room and sat down. Jazz turned back to the fridge and began making her breakfast. Danny came down a few minutes after Jack had left the kitchen. Usually in the mornings, Danny was exhausted, but this morning he seemed well rested for once. Jazz smiled to herself as she saw Danny. She couldn't help but think she might have helped in someway.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. "Toast?" she offered, holding out a plate of fresh toast. Danny took the plate and sat down at the table to eat. For once, he didn't slump over into his food. They both ate in silence, the same as the other night.

"Hey Maddie!" Jack called from the lab in the basement. "The new invention is going haywire!" The remark was followed by a loud sparking sound and a pained yelp. Jazz looked into the living room where her father had been only moments before only to find a few dirty dishes. Jazz sighed, but went into the living room to gather up the dishes. She washed them and returned to her room to study for a test she was preparing for.

Instead of studying, her mind wandered to the other day, to the crowd that had gathered bellow her and Danny. She could have sworn she had seen people with cameras down there. Students from her school had been there as well. She thought about this for an hour at least. Finally she got down to her studying, though that didn't last as long as Jazz would have liked. She was rudely interrupted by her father who had returned to the living room. "There's been a ghost sighting! It was at the school yesterday!" Maybe she had seen cameras after all.

Jack and Maddie were in the living room watching to TV intently while Danny and Jazz drifted nearby to listen without actually seeming to be interested. 'Yesterday, four ghosts were seen fighting each other at about 4 pm. Two appeared quite human while the other two took on the forms of giant beetles.' Now Jazz was sure that the news was reporting hers and Danny's fight the other day. 'The two human-like ghosts defeated the beetle ones and conversed after the battle was over. Our reporters could not get close enough to hear the words exchanged. One of the ghosts was female while the other male. The male ghost has been confirmed as Inviso-Bill. The female ghost is now known as Intange-Gal.' _Intange-Gal! Where on Earth did they get that!_ She screamed in the silence of her mind, but almost saying it out loud as well. But she reasoned that since they had given Danny a name, it would only make sense to give her one as well.

"That ghost boy again," Jack growled under his breath. "Now he's got another ghost with him."

"Come on Jack. We have to find something to hunt them down with," Maddie said. With that, the two of them raced down to the lab again. Danny and Jazz drifted up to their rooms again.

When Jazz reached her room, she sat her bed and sighed sadly. That was one thing she hadn't counted on; her parents hunting her. They were both crazy about ghosts but still didn't realize that Danny was half ghost so they hunted him. Now they would be hunting her too.

Later that evening, Jazz left her room to go downstairs. At the top of the stairs, she paused. Somebody was downstairs talking to themselves. She stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"I can't believe this. How did I not notice the camera crews?" She realized that it was Danny and he wasn't talking to himself. He was talking on the phone, probably to Tucker and Sam. "The other ghost? Uhhh…it was…just some other ghost. I didn't get her name." Jazz thought Danny sounded nervous, but it was probably just because he was tired. _After all, it's not like he does know who I am. _Or did he? She knew that he was Danny Phantom so why wouldn't he know her secret. Jazz quickly dismissed that thought. "See you guys tomorrow," Danny continued. "Ya, I'm fine. Later." Jazz heard a soft beep indicating that Danny had hung up the phone. She silently raced back to her room to avoid being seen by him.

While she slept, Jazz dreamed of people from all over town swarming her and Danny, asking them questions and calling them by the weird names they had been given. 'Stop calling me that!' she screamed. 'My name is Jazzy Spook! Get it! Jazzy Spook!' She covered her mouth and looked around at all the people around her. She had never burst out like that before. The next instant, the people where chasing her and Danny, calling them monsters. The most depressing thing about the dream was that her parents led the hunt.

Jazz woke in a cold sweat. It had just been a nightmare, probably one of many to follow. She went downstairs to eat and see if her brother was awake yet. When she reached the kitchen, no one was there so she grabbed and bowl and some cereal for breakfast. She was eating and reading the newspaper when her Maddie walked by. "Good morning sweaty," she greeted kindly.

"Good morning mom," Jazz replied. Not looking up from the paper she asked "where's Danny?"

"He's already gone out," Maddie answered. "He said he was going over to Tucker's house"

"Okay." After Jazz had finished her breakfast, she sad down on the couch and started to read her book. It was a very interesting book about a murder mystery. The detective was close to solving the case. As the day wore on, it became very hot inside the house. Jazz looked over at the thermometer hanging just outside the window. It read 28 degrees. Jazz decided to finish her book later, right now she was going for a walk.

She walked down her favorite path that led her past several small groves of trees. Near the end of the trail was a bench that, no matter what time of day, always seemed to be in the shade. Here, Jazz decided to take a break. She was sitting down listening to the birds when, behind her, she heard what she could have sworn was a soft chuckle. She turned around to see who was behind her, but she was no one. Her ghost sense didn't go off so it couldn't have been a ghost, but she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly stood up and left back for home. It was time she was getting back anyway.

As Jazz disappeared around a bend in the path, two red eyes emerged from the shadows. _Soon,_ he thought. _Very soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Vlad Plasmius

A/N: OH MY GOD I'VE UPDATED IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!! But seriously, I can't believe I've updated this story. I mean, it's been TWO YEARS! I had lost interest in Danny Phantom and had every intention of deleting this story. And then I reread my own story and I absolutely had to write more. And I did. And here it is. IT'S THE AMAZING CHAPTER SEVEN!!

_Chapter Seven: Vlad Plasmius_

Jazz looked out the window of her physics classroom while her teacher droned on in the background. They were going over a new lesson now but Jazz couldn't concentrate. Her notebook lay empty and untouched on her desk with her pencil lying limply beside it. She knew she should be paying attention but she couldn't summon up the energy.

As she looked out the window, all she could think of was the news report that had aired yesterday. Thus far, she had not heard any of the students at school talking about the fight or the news report yesterday but she knew it would come.

What made her anxious was wondering about other people's reactions to her appearance. Danny was looked upon mainly as the enemy and since she was fighting along side him, she wondered if she would be classified as the enemy as well.

One fluffy cloud floated lazily out of the way of the sun, brightening up the sky. Jazz had to blink before she could see clearly again. One arm lay across her desk while she leaned on her other with her had propped up in her hand. She sighed heavily, still thinking about the news.

"Miss Fenton!" Jazz snapped out of her daze and whipped her head around to look at her teacher. He was staring right at her and so were a few other people from her class. "I see you have not written any notes down," he observed. "And why is that?"

Jazz looked down at her empty notebook again then back to her teacher. "I-I'm sorry sir. I guess I must have zoned out." Her reply was quiet and meek. She needed to pay more attention in her classes or her marks would slip like Danny's had.

Speaking of Danny, she wondered how he was doing. Her ghost sense hadn't gone off so he must still be in class himself. Was he having trouble concentrating too? Is this what he went through every day?

"Ahem." Jazz looked back to her teacher again who was once again looking at her. Several more students were looking at her too. She was a star student. This kind of behavior was very unlike her.

"Sorry," she said again. Jazz picked up her pencil and quickly began writing down the notes that were still on the board. After a moment, the teacher continued the lesson. Though Jazz's mind still wandered, she finished her lesson with no further interruptions.

When her class was over, Jazz gathered up her belongings and headed for her last block class. Her next class was English, which was on the other side of the school.

As she walked down the halls she was greeted by several of her friends walking in the opposite direction. She replied absently and continued down the hall. She could hear the people in front of her talking but she didn't pay attention until they mentioned last night's news report on the ghost fight. Jazz immediately began to pay attention.

"What do you think of that new ghost, Intange-Gal?" one boy asked.

"She's just as bad as Inviso-Bill," a girl replied, sticking her nose in the air to show her disdain.

"I dunno," the boy replied again. "She's kinda cute with that blue hair and all." He paused for a moment. "But who would call themselves 'Intange-Gal' anyways?"

Jazz silently agreed with him in her head. _Intange-Gal!? Why couldn't they have come up with something more original at least?_ She sighed and continued to her class.

When Jazz finally reached the door she gasped and a blue mist floated out of her mouth. She looked around to see if anyone was near by and, seeing no one, changed in to her alter ego Jazzy Spook, and not a moment too soon.

Behind her she heard some people start to scream and students began to rush out of their classrooms. The ghost of a giant boar crashed through the wall closest to Jazz and would have run in to her if she had not jumped. As it ran past her she fired an ectoplasm beam at the back of its head. That seemed to get its attention.

The boar skidded to a stop, turned around and looked up at Jazz. She hesitated for a moment, which probably wasn't the best of ideas, but she was still relatively new to this fighting thing so she was bound to make some mistakes. It rammed in to her head first, its tusks just barely missing her sides.

Though Jazz was dazed from the hit and still flying backwards, she did have the presence of mind to turn intangible before she hit the roof. She stopped her ascent when she was well above the school and looked towards her to see if the boar had followed her outside.

It had, but it had other things on its mind for the time being, such as fending off Danny as he began his assault. Jazz quickly recovered and flew down to help. By this time, a small crowd had gathered bellow them. Jazz looked over them quickly and was relieved to see that there were no camera crews.

Jazz flew up behind the boar unnoticed and attacked the back of its head again. Danny took this opportunity to try and suck it in to the Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately, the boar kicked out with its back legs and knocked the thermos from his hands. Danny let out a cry of dismay as the Fenton Thermos fell to earth and he tried to chase after it but the boar kicked again, catching Danny in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Now that Danny had been taken care of the boar turned its attention back to Jazz, whose punch was already flying towards its nose. Her strength surprised her. With that one punch she had sent the boar careening into the ground.

Danny, who had been momentarily winded, had recovered and was already flying downwards at an alarming pace to retrieve the thermos. He reached the ground moments before the boar and had to quickly jump sideways to avoid being crushed. Jazz was already flying towards them incase Danny needed help before he was able to trap the boar inside the thermos.

Her worries were unfounded however. As soon as Danny regained his footing he opened the thermos and sucked the ghost boar inside and closed the lid, sealing it within the ghost zone. Danny let out a sigh of relief as Jazz landed beside him.

Turning to Jazz, Danny extended his hand. "Thanks for your help… again." Now that they had met once before, both Danny and Jazz felt less awkward about talking to each other. Best to act natural anyways. They didn't want any one getting suspicious.

Behind them they heard the school bell, meaning the school day was now over. _What timing,_ Jazz thought.

Jazz turned back to Danny. "Well I guess we should leave here before more camera crews show up." Danny nodded his agreement and the two of them flew off in different directions, though headed for the same destination.

There was plenty of time before she had to be home so Jazz did not fly directly there. Instead, she decided to head to an ally so she could walk home. Not that she needed the exercise, the fights did that for her, but walking was nice and relaxing.

She landed in the alley and quickly changed back to her normal self. It wasn't until after she changed back she realized she should have checked if there was someone else in there or not. Unfortunately for her, there was. However, he was not what she expected.

A man stared out at her with slightly glowing red eyes from the shadows of the alley. Jazz yelped in surprise and jumped back a few steps. Glowing red eyes was not something one sees every day.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I did not mean to frighten you." The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Jazz. The first thing that caught her eye was that he was a ghost. What was even more interesting was that he seemed to be a vampire. His hair and beard were jet black and he seemed to have fangs. The outfit was also a bit of a hint. He wore a white cape, though the inside was red, and it had a very high collar. The rest of his outfit was white as well except for the black collar, gloves, boots and belt. Yep, he definitely looked the part.

Jazz gulped and tried to speak but her mouth had gone dry. He looked powerful and she didn't think she could take him on alone if it came down to a fight.

"You do not need to fear me," he reassured her. "My name is Vlad Plasmius and I am only here to help."

Jazz seemed to calm down a little. "Oh, um, my name is…" She hesitated. Should she give him her ghost name or her real name? Giving him her real name seemed a little bit like a bad idea.

"It is all right, child. I know who you are." He smiled warmly at her.

"You do?" she asked quietly. Having a complete stranger, especially one that looked like he could easily take you in a fight, has a tad bit scary.

"Yes," he replied. "You are Jasmine Fenton, and you, unfortunately, had a terrible accident that landed you with you extraordinary powers."

"How do you know all this?" Jazz asked.

"I am very well informed." After a brief pause, he added, "I also know of you brother and his… affliction."

"You do?" Jazz was surprised that anyone but herself, Tucker and Sam knew Danny's true identity, but was this a good thing? Then something occurred to her. "What do you mean by 'affliction'?"

"Now is not the time to discuss this my dear. If I am not mistaken, you are expected home soon and what I wish to tell you will take some time." Vlad's voice held a somber tone to it. This was something important and he seemed to be sincere when he said he wanted to help.

"Then when will you tell me?" she asked.

Vlad thought for a moment. "How about we meet tomorrow evening, after the rest of your household is asleep." Jazz agreed and he told her where to meet him.

She thanked him as he was about to leave but then he turned to her with one last piece of advice. "For now, I leave you with this advice: beware of your brother, for he is not all that he seems."

With those final words, Vlad departed, leaving a bewildered Jazz alone in the alley. Beware of Danny? What did he mean!?

End of Chapter Seven 


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_ Once again, it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this story. Hopefully I'll be quicker on the updates now. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to get everything sorted out for this and other fics. Well, enjoy chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Supposed Truth_

Jazz Fenton went about her day as normally as she could, but that was far easier said than done. Her mind kept on returning to her meeting the other day with the vampire ghost that had called himself Vlad Plasmius and what he had said about Danny. _'Beware of your brother,'_ he had said, _'for he is not all that he seems.'_ She still couldn't figure out what he had meant by that.

Thankfully it was the weekend now so she didn't have to worry about being distracted in class. However, now she had to worry about acting normal around her family. She didn't want them getting suspicious and beginning to worry about her. She had bigger things to be concerned about now.

So Jazz's day passed slowly as her mind wandered here and there, waiting for the evening to come. Instead of sitting around downstairs in the eyes of her family, she decided to fake sick and stay in here room.

A knock came at her door and she quickly lept into her bed and pulled up the covers. "Yes?" she called, making herself sound hoarse.

Her mother, Maddie, entered the room with a bowl of soup. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Not very well," Jazz answered, the blanket pulled up over her mouth.

"Oh, my poor Jasmine," Maddie cooed. She walked over and placed the soup on Jazz's bedside table. "Is there anything you need?" she asked, sounding very concerned.

"You don't need to get so worked up mom," Jazz chuckled weakly. "It's just a cold. I'll probably be better by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Maddie hesitated a moment then leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door. "Thanks for the soup," Jazz called after her as she closed the door.

When Jazz was sure her mother was gone she sighed and threw back the blankets, sitting up. She didn't like having to lie to her mother but she wanted some time alone to think now. She crawled across her bed to the window and drew back the curtains. It was still light outside as she leaned on the window sill and gazed out into the street. She looked without seeing, her mind elsewhere.

Just how was Danny dangerous to her? What did Vlad know that she didn't? It was all starting to confuse her. What she needed to do was calm down and think this through logically.

Vlad had somehow known that Jazz was a half ghost. She had no idea how, but he did. He had said that her powers were a gift, albeit received through a freak accident. What else had he said? His words came back to her instantly. _"I am also aware of your brother's… affliction."_ Now why would he call Danny's condition an affliction and hers a gift when they were in the same circumstance?

Was that what he had meant? Was he implying that there was something different between her ghost half and his? This was all speculation of course, but it was the only thing that made remotely any sense.

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea how Danny had become a half ghost. She had assumed that the same thing that happened to her had happened to him, but what if she was wrong? She knew there had been an accident down in the lab, but what type of accident?

Jazz shook her head, banishing the thoughts. This was becoming too dark to think about. Besides, she was probably wrong. But maybe, just maybe, Vlad would be able to tell her the truth tonight.

That brought her to her next problem. How was she going to sneak out tonight for her meeting with Vlad without getting caught? Well, the getting out part wouldn't be a problem, but the issue of being discovered was. On second thought, playing sick today may not have been the best idea. Now her mother would check on her tonight, possibly more than once. She had to make sure her mother wouldn't notice that she was gone.

Making her decision, Jazz stood up and crept to her door. She would go downstairs as silently as possible and see what her mother was doing. With any luck, she might think of how to fool her for the evening.

She stood and listened at the door for a moment then opened it a crack to peer outside. She didn't see or hear anyone so she made her way to the stairs. Not hearing anyone in the kitchen, she walked down the first few steps. She bent down and peered into the room. No one was in the kitchen or the living room but the door to the lab was slightly ajar. Obviously her parents were down there.

Walking to the door, she stopped and listened to her parents discussing a new ghost hunting invention. They seemed very involved and very confused. It sounded like they would be busy for quite some time. They wouldn't give up on something until they fully understood it, meaning that this could take a while. Jazz smiled to herself. It looked like she wouldn't have much trouble going out tonight after all. With that, she made her way up to her room and waited for nightfall.

Jazz didn't have to wait long. She hadn't realized how long she had sat in her bedroom thinking. The sun was already setting, painting the horizon gold and pink. It wouldn't be long now. In the kitchen she could hear Danny making himself dinner. Her parents probably wouldn't eat until much later. She guessed now was as good a time as any.

Unlike Danny, Jazz didn't have a battle cry. Not that this was a battle she was entering anyways. She shifted into her ghost form, her soft pajamas replaced by her inverted hazard suit. She didn't feel it though. She was ghost now.

She didn't bother opening the window; she just fazed through it and continued on her way. Jazz headed silently but swiftly to her allotted meeting place with Vlad Plasmius. They had agreed on meeting in the middle of the park where they were less likely to be disturbed.

By the time she reached the park full darkness had fallen. Thankfully that didn't seem to be a problem. The park was lit with the odd lamp here and there so most of the park at least held a faint glow. The place where she was supposed to meet Vlad was one of the darkest areas of the park. It was probably better that way, she thought. People would be less likely to see them.

Landing softly on the ground she glanced left and right, looking for the vampire ghost. She had to admit he was rather creepy. His outfit was classic vampire, cape and all, and his hair was a slick black curved in classic vampire style, complete with a beard. His eyes were red, he had long fangs, and he was as pale as, well, a ghost. Perhaps he was the ghost of Vlad the Impaler, though she didn't really believe in vampires.

Then again, she was a ghost now, so you never knew.

"I am pleased you have decided to come." Jazz turned around and saw Vlad approaching her. He held his hands behind his back as he walked and he wore a soft expression on his face. He really did seem to want to help her.

"I want a few answers," Jazz said.

"Of course, my dear. I wouldn't dream of keeping anything from you."

"What did you mean yesterday when you told me to beware of Danny?" Perhaps now she would finally get some answers.

Vlad hesitated for a moment. He seemed to be struggling with what to tell her. "Are you sure you want to hear this now?" he asked. "It is not a happy tale and we need to start your training right away."

"No," Jazz said, her voice firm. "I want to know what you know about my brother."

Sighing, Vlad shook his head. It seemed he wouldn't get anything out of her until he told her about her brother. "Fine," Vlad conceded. "First, let's start with you." He could see the confusion on her face. "How much do you know about your situation?"

"Not much," she admitted. "I was shocked when I entered the ghost portal. I assume something happened then to turn me into a half ghost."

"Correct," Vlad said. "You see, when you were shocked, you were infused with ectoplasm that mutated and replaced some of your DNA, thus, turning you into a half ghost."

"Isn't that what happened to Danny?" Jazz asked, concerned now.

"No, I am afraid not. What happened to your brother is something worse." Vlad sighed. "Much worse."

When Vlad didn't continue right away, Jazz became anxious. "What?" she demanded. "What happened to him? Why is it so much worse than what happened to me?"

Vlad looked at her sadly, with pity in his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy to hear. "Your brother isn't technically half ghost."

This gave Jazz pause. Wasn't half ghost? What was he talking about?

"You see, the accident he had down in the lab was different from the one you experienced. It is true that he tried to fix the ghost portal, but he was not shocked by it." Vlad began pacing back and forth, like this was difficult for him to say. "Instead, he got the portal working again, only to be attacked by the other side."

Jazz suddenly felt fear creep into her chest. Danny? Attacked? But by who?

Vlad seemed to notice because he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, my dear. This must be difficult to hear. But hear it you must. Now that I have begun to tell you the tale, you must hear it 'till the end.

"A powerful and evil ghost from the Ghost Zone came through the portal and attacked your brother," he continued. "However, instead of trying to physically harm Danny, he possessed him."

"Possessed?" Jazz asked. She didn't understand. How could Danny be possessed? He acted like he always had, except from the fighting ghosts thing. And if the ghost possessing Danny was evil, why was he fighting off ghosts and saving people? Her head was spinning now.

"Yes," Vlad confirmed. "Let me ask you something. Has your brother been acting strange recently?"

Jazz thought about that for a moment. Danny had been acting like Danny; well, mostly. Now that she thought about it, he had seemed on edge and more quick to anger recently. Could this be what Vlad meant?

"The ghost that possesses him is slowly wearing down his human side," Vlad said. "I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon, it will be too late for your brother."

She looked up at Vlad in horror. "Too late? You mean the ghost possessing him will…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to think about it.

"That is correct." Vlad's voice was low and sympathetic. "If we don't stop him soon, your brother will be, for all intents and purposes, dead." He waited silently for Jazz to fully digest all the information she just heard. It was a lot, he knew, but this was how it had to be. There could be no sugar coating, no softening of the story. At least, not if he wanted what he had planned to work.

"Can you help me free Danny?" Jazz asked suddenly. Her head was still bowed and her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but confident.

Vlad smiled, his fangs poking through. This was what he had been waiting for. He had this girl ensnared in his lies. Now he had the one weapon that Danny couldn't stand against. Not if he wanted to protect his sister. "Of course, my girl. That is what I am here for."

He walked towards her, placed a hand on her shoulder and led her into the darkness. "Now, let us start your training."


End file.
